


Faerie Blood

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Marchen Dream AU, Mentions of boners, Vampires, faerie!yamato, vampire!gaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: "Fine, if you don't want me to get help then," Yamato doesn't know. He tries to wrack his brain for any ideas. He stares at the bowl of sweets on the table. Suddenly, he has an idea."Oi, Yaotome. Drink my blood."(Where Yamato is a faerie and Gaku is an idiot vampire)
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Faerie Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look more gakuyama! Woohoo! 
> 
> In this au, everything is the same except most of them are supernatural creatures!
> 
> There's a little grinding and both of them get hard but like that's the extent of it. I wanted to do a second part but I'm stuck on it and don't know if I will ever finish it so take this as it is!!!

_The faerie gasps as the black vines wrapped around him tightly. The thorns pressing into his skin forced him to drop his wand and spell book. The vines continue to constrain him even up to his neck. He can feel their sharpened points through the thick cloth of his hooded cloak. The click of Dracula's boots echo through the hall as he comes closer and closer to the captured faerie._

_"You continue to defy me even when you stand in my domain?"_

_He struggles to move away as the vampire approaches him but it only makes the vines strengthen their grip. The vampire picks up the fallen silver wand._

_"If it's your demise you so desire, then I suppose it's my turn to grant a wish."_

_He examines the wand with feigned curiosity before he snapped it in two. The faerie cries out in pain. He doubles over in the hold of the vines. They tilt his head back, forcing him to meet the dead gray eyes of the vampire who has imprisoned him. So gently, he hooks the faerie's chin in his hand to angle him closer. His smile is cruel as he looks down at his prey._

_"After all, I have yet to see how sweet faerie blood tastes."_   
  


"And cut!" 

Gaku steps back from Yamato who is being disentangled from the mess of vines. The director approaches the two on set with a wide smile on his face.

"That was absolutely perfect! Yaotome-kun, you looked amazingly sinister throughout the entire scene. That last line was delivered just as I imagined it. And as expected Nikaidou-kun, you were fantastic as well. That cry of pain almost got me calling off the scene, I thought you really hurt yourself! Keep up the good work."

Both the actors accept the praise gratefully. The director announces a fifteen minute break before they need to do Mitsuki's and Nagi's rescue scene.

They stand by the snack table, drinking some water for a well deserved rest. They've been filming the tensions between Dracula and the faerie all day. Yamato rubs at his neck where he can still feel the ghost of the sharp thorns against his skin. 

"Did you have to be so creepy at that last line?" He shivers remembering how close Gaku was, practically breathing his threat into his face. Gaku simply shrugs.

"He said I did it perfectly so yes, I did have to." 

Yamato wants to swipe at that smirk on his face. He instead moves around Gaku to get some more water when suddenly his arm is gripped.

"You're bleeding," Gaku states as he examines it. Sure enough a slowly growing spot of green is appearing through the cloth of the costume around his wrist. One of the thorns must have pierced through without him noticing.

He is about to wave it off and go to the first aid kit. He will have to get the costume washed. It was a good thing they have multiple of these cloaks just in case. 

However he is rudely interrupted by Gaku pushing back his sleeve and raising his arm to his lips. Yamato watches in horror as he presses the wound to his mouth.

Yamato definitely does not squeak when he feels wet lips against his skin. He feels the blush flare across his cheeks as Gaku laps at the little blood escaping the wound. Heat flies through him at each brush of his tongue. His entire mind is ringing, unable to process what's happening.

He tries to rip free from his hold to no success. His wrist is only gripped tighter. It's only when he jabs Gaku in the side does the vampire let go, licking his lips for any leftover blood.

"What the fuck was that?" Yamato hisses. 

"I was just stopping the bleeding."

Sure enough, when Yamato looks down at his arm, the wound has sealed up. He bristles, realizing Gaku's saliva is still sticky against his skin. He grabs some tissues and furiously wipes it off, his face still burning.

"I could have just gotten a bandaid, you know. Can't you control yourself, blood sucker?" he snaps but the bite of his words is lost with his flushed face.

"It's just faster this way," Gaku shrugs, "Vampire saliva seals small open wounds. I wasn't trying to suck your blood."

"Yeah, well, still could have asked first," now he knows he's being petty but he is still reeling from the shock of the Yaotome Gaku sucking his wrist.

"Fine. Sorry," he says though his face says anything but. Yamato mumbles some form of reply into his plastic cup.

The director calls them back onto set but as they both start walking off, Gaku leans in to whisper against his ear.

"Faerie blood does taste sweet."

That same blood rushes back into his face and Gaku laughs as he walks on ahead.

Yamato is sitting in the waiting room alone. He has been waiting for his turn on set for a while but there seems to be some form of delay in the transport of the costumes. He is going to be waiting for longer than anticipated. 

He flips through the script for the scene that day. It was just him and Gaku again. A scene where they discuss conflicting morals and reveal the evil plot of the villains.

Gaku walks into the room in the middle of Yamato's reading. He looks...not great. He is definitely still handsome but his shoulders are slumped and his hair is a limp ragged mess. His breathing is slightly harder than normal. When he drops his bag to the side, he wobbles before he half-collapses onto the seat next to Yamato.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yamato reaches out to pat his shoulder. When Gaku turns, Yamato reflexively winces at the exhausted state of his face. He looks paler than even his usual paper-white pallor. His gray eyes look drawn, more dead than, well, dead.

Gaku nods but he closes his eyes as if in pain. 

"Just...haven't eaten in a while."

"How long is a while?"

Gaku pauses, breathing heavily. Yamato can see sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Yesterday morning?"

Ah. He is a dumbass, says one part of Yamato's brain. The other side panics. He grabs some sweets from the bowl on the table and unwraps one of then.

"Can you still eat human food now? Try one."

He offers the sweet to Gaku who takes it with shaky hands. He pops it into his mouth. Almost immediately he spits it out, coughing. He wipes the spit from his mouth and shakes his head pathetically. 

"Okay, that's a no." Yamato fiddles with his glasses as he scours the room for anything. He spots a first aid box and rushes to it.

There should be an emergency blood cube or something in there. Sure enough, he finds one but when he starts to open it, he sees the expiry date. Expired three months ago. 

He curses. He looks back at Gaku who is slumped over. His breathing is getting more laboured.

"I'm going to get some help, yeah?" He says. He grabs his coat ready to leave when he feels a weak tug on his sleeve.

"Don't. Don't want to...trouble...others," Gaku barely gets out, "Just...need sleep."

He wants to tell him he's a real idiot and he obviously needs more than sleep but he's never seen Gaku look so desperate and pathetic in his life. He sits back down helplessly.

"Fine, if you don't want me to get help then," Yamato doesn't know. He tries to wrack his brain for any ideas. He stares at the bowl of sweets on the table. Suddenly, he has an idea.

"Oi, Yaotome. Drink my blood."

He can barely hear the incredulous 'what' with how weak his voice is.

"I'm not letting you out there when you look like you're going to die a second time. So either I go find your manager or you drink my blood right now."

Gaku stares at him. There's a focus in his gaze that unnerves him but he doesn't turn away. He's not gonna let this idiot die from his own stupidity. Kujou Tenn would kill him.

Eventually Gaku nods. He struggles to sit up straight so Yamato helps him up. 

Yamato doesn't actually know how these things go. He awkwardly shuffles closer and shifts so they're facing each other. Stupidly, he tilts his head to the side. To give access? Maybe? 

He's still contemplating the ethics and manners of being a vampire's meal when Gaku's teeth brush against the skin of his neck. He jumps, feeling how sharp his fangs are. He can feel Gaku shaking as he grasps his jaw in one sweaty palm to angle Yamato better.

Gaku's so close that he can hear each breath loud and clear in his ear. Yamato shudders when he licks a long stripe up his jugular, wet heat sliding against his skin. His eyes close and he braces himself.

It's painful as he expected. An exploding sharp pain that strikes deep. A gasp forces its way out from his throat. His body tries to jolt away but Gaku holds him in place so tightly he doesn't think he can run even if he truly wanted to.

The pain suddenly fades to something else. Something warm and slick that drips from the bite and down his chest straight to his gut. It sits there like a pool of heat that blooms towards his crotch. 

Suddenly Gaku growls against his neck and Yamato reflexively whimpers. He is immediately embarrassed by his reaction but doesn't get to dwell on it. Gaku moves his head using a handful of his hair for more room. He's energized now. He gets closer, folding a leg outside Yamato's and fixing another between his legs so he can hover over him. 

He continues to use his hair like a handle to maneuver Yamato anyway he wants. He has a hand pressed against his back to force an arch towards him. At some point, Yamato had started desperately clutching to Gaku's clothing, trying to hold on against the waves of pleasure coursing through him from each suck of blood. He whines when Gaku starts grinding against his thigh. He's not the only one getting hard apparently. 

He hears a noise outside and reality hits him like a baseball bat. If someone comes in to see Japan's Most Desired Embrace grinding against and sucking blood from the faerie leader of the youthful family friendly idol group, it'll make for a wonderful scandal that can be twisted in so many ways. 

He smacks at Gaku's head until he removes himself from his neck. He manages one last lick to close the wound before getting pushed backwards onto his elbows. Yamato straightens himself up and helps Gaku into a sitting position frantically. Gaku tries to speak but a pillow is slammed into his face. He tries again but this time gets shushed. 

The door opens and an intern pops her head in.

"Costumes and makeup in 10, yeah? Sorry for the wait."

"It's fine. Thank you," Yamato responds politely. 

He waits until the door is shut again before slumping against the sofa. He feels breathless from the bite to the adrenaline rush of almost being caught rubbing it off with TRIGGER's leader. Speaking of which.

"Are you good now or do you need more?" He hopes he doesn't need more because Yamato doesn't really know how they would sneak another blood meal in the next ten minutes without walking into the dressing room with a boner.

Gaku just nods silently. His gray eyes are alive again. More than usual by the way he's staring so intently at Yamato. 

Yamato coughs and turns away. The realization he really did almost rub it off with TRIGGER's leader dawns on him.

"Right, okay. I'm gonna, uh, go to costumes, now," he announces for no reason. Nodding more to himself than anything, he gets up and tries not to speed walk too obviously towards the door.

"Hey, Nikaidou." 

He stops just before the door. He turns just enough to catch sight of Gaku's face, that intense expression still there.

"Thanks."

Yamato can't bring himself to verbally respond so he throws a thumbs up and shuffles his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about gakuyama or anything yamato on twitter @marsaysays  
> Or check out my art and other fics @marshyartsy


End file.
